Badara
•2% Isles' Apostolic •1% Other 2% Other religion |religion = 90% Ahmadi •70% Israi •15% Abadi •5% Other |ethnic_other = 2% Hebilean 1% Indralan 2% Other ethnicity |ethnic_group = 95% Majatrans •75% Badaran •10% Jawhari •10% Bedwi |demonym = Badaran |regime = Semi-Presidential Republic |governing_body = People's Council (Majlis Alshaeb, مجلس الشعب) |HoStitle = Mandub Kabir (مندوب كبير) |CoGtitle = Mandub (مندوب) |area = 688,400 km² |area_unit = |population = 99,622,858 |gdp_capita = 35,649,442 BDR (4351) |gdp_total = 343,932,533,145,497 BDR (4351) |est_date = 4468 (Current Republic) |ind_from = Dundorf |ind_date = 1928 |ind_rec = |currency = Badar Dollar (BDR) |summer_time = GMT +3 |timezone = GMT +2 |drives_on = Right |calling_code = +38 |Internet TLD = .bd |organizations = |otl = |motto_lang = Majatran |HoSname = Imran Sharif |CoGname = Hassam Al-Kabir }}Badara (Majatran: بدارة), officially the Socialist Republic of Badara (جمهورية بادارا الاشتراكية transl. Jumhuriat Badarat Alaishtirakia), is an island country composed of two large islands, as well as several smaller ones, on the boundaries of the Majatran Sea. With a land area of approximately 688,400 km², it is geographically the smallest country on the continent of Majatra and among the smallest in Terra. With a population of 99,961,109 and a density of 120,46². kmBadara has land borders. Cildania is to the north-east, Kafuristan to the south and Saridan across the South Ocean to the east. Traditionally, Badaran government and politics have been heavily influenced by the Ahmadi majority population however the several socialist regimes which charaterized the badar history in recent centuries forced the secularization of the society and shaped the current country social and political landscape. 'Etymology' The name "Badara" means "nation" in the country's local Majatran dialect. This name was first adopted in 1882 following the country's absorbtion into the Dundorfian Reich and has remained ever since. Previously the country was known as the Mu'tasim Sultanate, owing its name to the dominant tribe between the 1300s and 1800s. 'History' 'Ancient History' The original people of Al'Badara are the Asli. At least 1,000 years ago, Majatran people from the mainland settled the coasts of the islands they called Al'Badara. With the coming of Islam, Sutan (Saint) Abdullah brought the faith to Al'Badara, converting most of the people. Al'Badara was divided into two nations. The Mu'tasim peoples, the strongest military and economically and mainly Majatran, and the Nashwa peoples, that were a country of peasants and hunters, mainly Asli. 'Mu'tasim Republic' Five warring governates emerged in the islands, until they were united by Emir Azahari of Al-Samarya, who established the Mu'tasim Republic 'in 1376. The early period of the Republic saw a flowering of science, including the discovery of algebra and the telescope, but stagnation set in by the 16th century and the Republic became increasingly poor and isolated. 'Badara Protectorate The Badara Protectorate (Badarenprotektorat) was an unofficial holding of the ''Dundorf Reich'' (Empire of Dundorf, sometimes referred to as the Kaiserreich) founded in the year 1882. They used the name Badara to name the new State. It was the first time, Badara means "Nation" in the local majatran dialect. The last Dundorfian soldiers left for their homeland in the late 1920s. Their exit would see a restoration of the absolute monarchy under the Sultan as seen in previous times. 'The Constitutional Republic' In 2095, the country became a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Sultan as the head of state and an elected Head of Government. The Sultan acted as more of a ceremonial position, as power had been transfered to the Majelis, an elected parliament. By law, the Republic became a democratic state, with no special privileges for the monarchy, the Muslim faith or any of the feudal relics. Men and women are guaranteed equality under the constitution, which also protected freedom of religion. 'The United Majatran Republic & the Civil War' In 2159, Al'Badara became a Republic by means of a series of Constitutional Reforms that were passed in March 2159. The reforms changed the title of Sultan to Voice of the People, changed the countries name, and the flag. Between 2183 and 2185, several parties withdrew from the Cabinet due to dissagreements with parties symathetic towards the Al-Baharia Unionists and de-nationalization, leaving 6 of the 12 ministries and the Grand Vizer (Head of Government) positions vacant. The Al'badaran Unionists formed their own unrecognized government, The Royal Union Of Al-Baharia, the Ba'ath Party and the Majatran Popular Front have formed the Gharki Soviet, and the Union of Progressive Ulama, the Democratic Reformist Party, the Conservative Party, and the Socialist Party remained loyal to the United Majatran Republic of Al'Badara. A small civil war was fought, and the republic slowly returned to its former state, the capital was moved to Abu Yacub, Algundi (Former centre of the Royal Union of Algundi) and many rightist laws were put into place. 'The Union of Socialist Republics (3319-3367)' In July 3319, Badaran elections resulted in a Revolutionary Imperial Communist Society (RICS) victory, with their candidate for Leader and Guide of the Revolution (head of state), Jalal al-e-Ahmad, successful. The RICS also won just shy of a majority of the seats in the legislature. During the next two years, radical reforms were implemented, targeting religion and the free market. Civil rights were restricted, and al'Badara moved into isolationism after withdrawing from many treaties. In February 3321, the Union of Socialist Sultantes was founded, replacing the United Badaran Governates. Jalalism outlived even the long lived leader and remains a highly influential ideology especially in Majatra. 'Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara' The Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara was established in August 3367, with a new constitutional system wherein the head of state was shared between two people, the Eternal Guide of the Vanguard Revolution & the Badaran State, Jalal al-e-Ahmad, and the elected General Secretary. There was a few cosmetic changes, such as, most prominently, a name change, and also a renaming of the legislature. The flag was also replaced. It was hoped that the foundation of this new nation would usher in an era of greater peace and stability. Ahmadi Sultanate (3556-3569) After some years of anarchy, the Caliph of Kafuristan brought Badara unde his rule, proclaiming it a Republic. Political chaos continued for some years till 3566 when after several governments, the Badaran People's Movement (HSB) led by noted author Yasser Qahtani came to power. The monarchy was retained as a constitutional one but the HSB turned the political system into an authoritarian one, espousing nationalism and socialist economic policies. The Qahtani family entrenched itself in power, with many members saving in Cabinet and other government posts. The HSB was largely unsympathetic to the monarchy and after the Caliphate collapsed in 3569, Yasser Qahtani swiftly declared the country a Republic once more. 'Majatran Republic of Badara (3570)' In 3569 a new Constitution was passed, creating a presidential republic. 'The United Republic of Badara (4513)' In 4504, the Ahmadi parties of Hizbu-Akim and MB formed a coalition. In the elections of 4505, Hizbu-Akim won a super-majority of electoral seats. However, thanks to the coalition, the MB was given the MoFA and a few non-functioning ministeries. Very quickly the Ahmadi-bloc began "de-secularizing" the nation. Renaming the titles of positions, changing laws on Alcohol, Pornography, Prostitution, and Gambling. The Flag was also changed in order to represent Majartan and Ahmadi values. Internationally, the MB began aiding the Ahmadi minority in Beiteynu. The MoFA was able to topple the decade dictatorship of the HH in Beiteynu. The Ahmadi Minority party gained a majority in the assembly, and Badara gained a strong ally in the region The Ahmadi Republic of Badara (4513 - 4627) In the 4512 elections the MB became the ruling one party. They established an Ahmadi Republic and secured contorl over national institutions. 'Geography' Badara consists of two large islands, Mu'tasim in the north and Nashwa in the south, located off the coast of Majatra. It is in a key strategic military and trading position due to its close proximity to Majatra, Seleya, and the Aldegar Canal. The coastal regions of the country are relatively green and subtropical while central regions are arid and covered in sand dunes and deserts. Despite its warm climate the country has a number of major rivers and oases which, alongside man-made lakes, provide enough drinking water for the entire country. Coastal and oasis regions are dominated by date palms, the country's national symbol. However, in desert regions flora is extremely sparse, with grasses, cacti, and thorn bushes being the few types of plants that can survive the harsh climate. The country's national animal is the Badaran camel which flourishes in the country's environment. Oryx, leopards, tuna, sharks, and whales are also common in the country. 'Mu'tasim' The larger of the two Badaran islands. It contains the Governorates of Al-Fostat, Marakesh and Al-Samarya. The northeast of the island, Marakesh, and the south, Al-Fostat, are important agricultural areas. Oum Al-Rabya river, Mu'tasims' most important one, crosses the country in the northeast and it's the islands second largest river, Shatt al-Badara river, crosses the islands southern part. The semidesert narrow coastal plains to the northwest, Al-Samarya, and the green agricultural coastal plains to the east and south, Marakesh and Al-Fostat, give way to the islands mountainous interior. In the northwestern Rub' al Khali or Empty Desert, sands highlight the region, being the largest expanse of sand in the Badara. It receives little to no rain for extensive periods of time. Little vegetation grows here either. Al-Fostat Governorate The Governorate of Al-Fostat is one of the five Governorates of Badara. It is situated on the northern island of Mu'tasim , bordering the Governates of Marakesh and Al-Samarya to the north. It covers an area of 154,800 km², making it the largest of the five. The capital is the city of Al-Kamelah. It also contains the Holy city of Dar al Badara, one of the most holiest places in the Islamic world. The port is Al-Fostat's most important import/export hub. The industrial port lies well away from the beaches and the hotels, so that tourist activities are not affected. Al-Kamelah is a main summer resort in the Governate, visited by people from all other cities to enjoy the sun and the sea. Beaches become full of umbrellas and families and the city is usually crowded in summer. 'Nashwa' Nashwa is the smaller of the islands in Badara. Meaning "Gift of the Stars", the name dates back through old Bedouin tribes who lived (and still live) in the Hala Ali desert. The island consists of the Governorate of Al-Baharia in the north, and the Governorate of Al-Salmania in the south. On the east coast there is an area of mountains dubbed, the Tahir Highlands. These highlands contain two of the most holy cities in sm, that of Abu Yacub, and Bab al Mira. In the north of Al-Baharia on the coast there is the city of Al Buqiyya, and in the south west the capital of the Governate, Al-Baharia City. In Al-Salmania, at the mouth of the Izdihar river is the city of Ras al Ulima, the capital of the Governate of which includes a very large portion of Asli, which make up a majority of the city. The island of Nashwa contains more than 80% of the Badara's population of Asli, more than 90% of which live in Al-Salmania. The Hala Ali desert south of Al-Baharia City is home to a few Bedouin tribes. Al-Baharia City is on the west coast and serves as the main port of export for the island's products heading to Al-Kamelah. To the north along the coast from Al-Baharia City is a small agriculture strip that leads to a swampy area. This area is irrigated by several small rivers stemming from multiple valleys from within the Tahir Highlands. Continuing east we come to the city of Al Buqiyya. This city has a rich religious community, noted by its frequent trips and access to Abu Yacub via either road, or along the coast by boat. 'Climate' The climate of Badara is subtropical-arid with hot summers and cold winters. In the summer temperatures often soar to 45°C - 50°C in central desert regions. In coastal regions during the summer temperatures often remain around 35°C. Violent dust storms are frequent in the summer. During the winter temperatures are around 10°C - 15°C nation-wide. Rainfall averages around 5 inches in central regions to 15 inches annually in coastal regions. 'Government and politics' Badara is a Parliamentary Republic with a cerimonial head of state, the President (Majatran: رئيس transl. Rayiys) as Head of State. The government, instead, officially is headed by the Prime Minister (Majatran: رئيس الوزراء transl. rayiys al wuzara) appointed and approved by the legislature, the Legislative Assembly (Majatran: المجلس التشريعي transl. al majlis al tashrieiu), a 250-member body elected every three years by universal suffrage which detains the legislative power. 'Administrative divisions' Badara is composed of 5 Governorates (Maj: المحافظة, tran. al muhafaza). 'Marakesh Governorate' The Governorate of Marakesh is situated on the northern island of Mu'tasim , bordering the Governorates of Al-Samarya and Al-Fostat to the west and south.It covers an area of 99,900 km², making it the second largest in Badara. The capital is the city of Bier Qassem. The second largest city is Ras El-Haram, well known for its maritime history. Bier Qassem, the capital city of Badara is part of the Governorate houses important offices of the Badaran government. Bier Qassem is home to important financial institutions such as the Bier Qassem Securities Exchange, the Central Bank of the Badaran and the corporate headquarters of many companies and numerous multinational corporations. Bier Qassem is geographically located on the north-eastern part of the Governate of Marakesh. It is on an island located less than 250 metres from the mainland and is joined to the mainland by the al'Maqta and Mussafan Bridges. A third bridge is currently under construction. Bridges connecting to Ra'am Island and Sa'adiyat Island are also under construction and should be completed in 2913. Most of Bier Qassem is located on the island itself, but it has many suburbs on the mainland. 'Al-Samarya Governorate' The Governorate of Al-Samarya is the third Governorate on the northern island of Mu'tasim in Badara. It is situated on the western coast and occupies an area of some 62,000km, the smallest Governate in the nation. To the East and North is Marakesh, and to the South is Al-Fostat. The capital is located at Dar al Salam, which is currently its largest city on the Northern bank of the Oum Al-Rabya river. The Governorate also contains some smaller cities, and the ruins of Vashti in the Wadi Bani Shad's more arid and southern area. Dar al Salam is the western most port in all of the United Badaran Governates. The great port recieves cargo from the nearby Cildanian Republic, and farther on from Selucia. Its unique location allows it to become somewhat of an oasis in the mostly barren Wadi Bani Shad. The opposite shore of the city begins the dry arid land that stretches all the way to Vashti, and further on toward the footsteps of the highlands, and nearby Zebid on the Al-Fostat border. The city is home to many naval heroes, both from the military and from explorations earlier in our country's history. Dar al Salam is somewhat a rival to the merchant port of Ras Al-Haram, every year there is a boat race from ships built by the shipwrights of each city to see who can make the fastest circumnavigation of Mu'tasim. 'Al-Fostat' 'Al-Baharia Governorate' Al-Baharia is one of the five Governorates of Badara. It is situated on the southern island of Nashwa,bordering the Al-Salmania to the south. Al-Baharia covers an area of 88,200 km², making it the third largest Governorate in Badara. The capital is the city of Al-Baharia City and the second largest city is Al Buqiyya. It also contains the holy city of Abu Yacub. 'Al-Salmania Governorate' The Governate of Al-Salmania is one of the five Governorates of Badara. It is situated on the southern island of Nashwa,bordering the Al-Baharia to the north. The Governorate covers an area of 83,400 km², making it the fourth largest governorate in Badara. The majority of Badara's Asli population lives in this governorate. The capitol is the city of Ras al Ulima. It also contains the holy city of Bab al Mira. 'Military' Badaran Socialist Corps Army Main article: Badaran Socialist Corps Army The Badaran Socialist Corps Army (BSCA), or جيش فيلق اشتراكي (Badaran Alaishtirakiu Faylaq Jaysh) are the official revolutionary armed forces from Badara, restructured in March 4390 during the transformation of the Socialist Communes of Badara, a communist and federal nation. Badaran Revolutionary Armed Forces The armed forces of the Republic are made up of 10,574,648 active personnel and 900,986 reservists. There are fve military districts in the country (largely based around the governorates). Each Military district is led by a Commander, who is appointed by the Khedive on the advice of the Government. The Badaran Air Force is composed of 318,760 personnel and 900,000 planes (around 600,000 fighters, 50,000 trainers, 50,000 utility and some 100,000 transporters,100,000 missile launchers etc) The Badaran Coast Guard is made up of about 835,900 men. Its equipment is made up of 459,779 missile boats, 378,868 gunboats, 180,878 patrol craft, 220,658 utility craft,245,767 landing ships and 500,000 minesweepers. Armed Forces of Badara Main Article: Armed Forces of Badara After the fall of coummunism, the new Ahmadi state established the Armed Forces of Badara 'Culture' Main article: Culture of Barada Badaran culture is heavily influenced by the Ahmadi religion and the country is the home of the Sacred Mosque. Majatrans and the Majatran language are the dominant demographic and language groups although the country is home to nomadic Badaran Bedouins and a small Asli population remains on the islands. Badaran culture mainly revolves around the religion of Ahmadi and traditional Majatran, and Asli culture. Although not being a highly cosmopolitan society, Badara has a diverse and vibrant culture. The influence of Islamic and Majatran culture on its architecture, music, attire, cuisine and lifestyle are very prominent. Five times every day, Muslims are called to prayer from the minarets of mosques which are scattered around the country. The weekend begins on Friday, the holiest day for Muslims and the second day of the weekend being Saterday. 'Music and Dance' One of the Badaran's most compelling folk rituals is the Ardha or al-Ardha, the country's national dance. This sword dance is based on ancient Bedouin traditions: drummers beat out a rhythm and a poet chants verses while sword-carrying men dance shoulder to shoulder. Al-sihba folk music, from the Bedouin tribes, has its origins in the deserts of Al'Badara. In Bier Qassem, Ras El-Haram and Dar al Salam, dance and song incorporate the sound of the mizmar, an oboe-like woodwind instrument in the performance of the Mizmar dance. The drum is also an important instrument according to traditional and tribal customs. Samri is a popular traditional form of music and dance in which poetry is sung especially on the island of Nashwa. the Badaran musical tradition depends heavily on the modern Badaran oud. *Ardha or al-Ardha (Majatran: العرضة‎) is a type of folkloric dance performed by the Bedouin tribes of the Badaran deserts, It was tradition only performed before going to war, but nowadays is performed at celebrations or cultural events. The dance, which is performed by men carrying swords or canes, is accompanied by drums and spoken verse. *Mizmar (Majatran: مزمار‎) is the name of a folkloric dance native to the island of Mu'tasim. The dance involves moving while twirling a bamboo cane, to the music of drums. Popular on the island of Mu'tasim, which contains the Governates of Al-Fostat, Marakesh and Al-Samarya. *Samri (Majatran: سامري‎) is the name of a folkloric music and dance native to the island of Nashwa. It involves singing poetry while the daff drum is being played. Two rows of men, seated on the knees sway to the rhythm. Popular on the island of Nashwa, which contains the Governates of Al-Baharia and Al-Salmania. 'Dress and Etiquette' The Islamic dress code is not compulsory, although there have been efforts too make it compulsory by Islamic hardliners. Most Badaran males prefer to wear a kandura, an ankle-length white shirt woven from wool or cotton, and most Badaran women wear an abaya, a black over-garment covering most parts of the body. This attire is particularly well-suited for the Badaran's hot and dry climate. Western-style clothing is, however, becomming more dominant because of the increasingly large expatriate population, and this practice is beginning to grow in popularity among Badarans. The Badaran is also famous for its khanjar knives, which are curved daggers worn during holidays as part of ceremonial dress. Etiquette is an important aspect of Badaran culture and tradition, to which visitors are expected to conform. Western-styled dresses are tolerated in most public places, but the Badaran has maintained a strict policy of protecting highly public spaces from cultural insensitivity. This is due, in large part, to the effects such practices may have on the social integration and participation of a largely conservative Badaran population. 'Food' The traditional food of the Badaran has always been rice, fish, and meat. Because the country is isolated on the two main islands, the Badaran cuisine is unique on Terra. Seafood has been the mainstay of the Badaran diet for centuries. Meat and rice are other staple foods; lamb and mutton are the more favored meats, then goat and finally beef. Popular beverages are coffee and tea, which can be supplemented with cardamom, saffron, or mint to give them a distinct flavor. Althoug sm prohibits its followers from drinking alcohol, it is generally available. s are prohibited from eating pork, so it is not included in local menus. Hotels frequently have pork substitutes such as beef sausages and veal rashers on their breakfast menus. If pork is available, it is clearly labelled as such. The sale of pork and alcohol is however not prohibited by Badaran laws. All supermarkets may sell alcohol and pork, but these products are sold in separate sections. Several dishes forming a part of the Badaran cuisine: 'Qat' Qat, also known as Khat (Catha edulis) is a large, slow growing, evergreen shrub, reaching a height of between 1 and 6 meters; in equatorial regions it may reach a height of 10 meters. This plant is widely cultivated in the Badaran and is generally used for chewing. When Qat juice is swallowed, its leaf juice has an amphetamine-like effect. Its fresh leaves and tops are chewed or, less frequently, dried and consumed as tea, in order to achieve a state of euphoria and stimulation. A government study showed that in the ASB 80% of the males and 45% of the females were found to be Qat users who had chewed daily for long periods of their life. The traditional form of Qat chewing in the ASB involves only male users; Qat chewing by females is less formal and less frequent. 'Sports' Camel racing is the national sport of the Badaran. Camel racing is a popular sport in the Badaran. Professional camel racing, like horse racing, is an event for betting and tourist attraction. Camels can run at speeds up to 65 km/h (18 m/s; 40 mp/h) in short sprints and they can maintain a speed of 40km/h (11 m/s; 25 mp/h) for an hour. Camels are often controlled by child jockeys, but allegations of human rights abuses have led to nationwide bans on underage labor in the Badaran. Recent controversy over the enslavement of children has led to increased use of robot-controlled camels A major camel race in the UBE is the Camel Cup held at Al Buqiyya. It is held annually and includes not only the camel races themselves, but also a collection of market stalls and other entertainment. Soccer is famous sport in Badara. Badaran Soccer clubs Abu Yacub FC, Bier Qassem SC, Bier Qassem United and Al-Kamelah are the most popular teams and enjoy the reputation of long-time national champions. The great rivalries keep the Badaran energized as people fill the streets when their favorite team wins. The Badaran Football Association was first established in 29** and since then has dedicated its time and effort to promoting the game, organizing youth programs and improving the abilities of not only its players, but of the officials and coaches involved with its regional teams. The Badaran national football team qualified for the 2908 Majatran Cup, in which the team failed to get a single point by losing its three poule games. Other major sports in the Badaran are: falconry, tennis, cricket and cross-desert racing. 'Demographics' According to the Badaran Census of 4331, the population of the country is approximately 99,508,315. Ethnic groups Roughly 80% of the population of Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beiteynu. Another major Majatran ethnic group are the Bedwi, a predominantly semi-nomadic group of desert-dwelling Majatrans. It has to be noted that an Asli ethnic subgroup, the Orang Asli (original people), may have settled the Badaran isles before the Asli colonized the islands. Some scientists believe the Orang Asli to be an entirely seperate ethnic group. 'Language' Majatran is the most widely spoken language and along with Luthori, are the official languages. 'Religion' The dominant religion in Badara is Ahmadism, the largest sect being Israism though an Abadist minority exists. 'Economy' The Badaran economy is the 1st largest in all of Terra. Badara is estimated to have some 95% of Terra's entire oil reserves and this is the biggest sector of the economy. Less than 25% of the country has arable land while industrial activity contributes to 90% of all economic activity. About 90% of the country's exports are oil related. Despite its great oil wealth, Badara is regarded as have a Great income economy. Oil production is extracted and processed by the Badaran Oil Company (BadOil). In recent years, proven oil reserves have been holding approximately steady, although oil production has been increasing rapidly. Badara has other mineral resources, including Copper, Iron and Marble, but this has hardly been exploited. 'Mineral resources' Badara's mineral resources include chromite, dolomite, zinc, limestone, gypsum, silicon, copper, marble, gold, cobalt and iron. Several industries have grown up around them as part of the national development process which, in turn, have boosted the minerals sector’s contribution to the nation’s GDP as well as providing jobs for many Badarans. Copper has been mined in Badara for thousands of years. The mineral sector’s operations include mining and quarrying. Several projects have recently been completed including: an economic feasibility study on silica ore in Wadi Buwa and Abutan in the Governate of Al-Baharia, which confirmed that there were exploitable reserves of around 348 billion tonnes at the two sites; a feasibility study on the production of magnesium metal from dolomite ore; a draft study on processing limestone derivatives; a project to produce geological maps of Al-Fostat ; economic feasibility studies on the exploitation of gold and copper ores in the Ras El-Haram area; a study on raw materials in the wilayats of Marakesh for use in the Republic’s cement industry; and a study on the construction of a new minerals laboratory in Bab al Mira, Al-Salmania. 'Industry' The industrial sector is a cornerstone of Badara's long-term development strategy. Industry is not only one of the main sectors involved in diversifying the sources of national income and reducing dependence on oil; it is also capable of helping to meet Badara’s social development needs and generate greater added value for national resources by processing them into manufactured products. There is also an industrial estate in Ras El-Haram, Governate of Marakesh - where Badara's heavy industries are based - as well as other estates in Abu Yacub, Al-Kamelah, Dar al Salam and Bab al Mira. Natural gas is transported to the industrial estates in Ras El-Haram and Al-Kamelah, helping to promote expansion of those industries that depend on natural gas; the government grants these industries tax exemptions, as an incentive to encourage their expansion and development. 'Tourism' Badara is known for its popular tourist attractions. Wadis, deserts, beaches, and mountains are areas which make Badara unique to its neighboring nations (Wadis in particular). With a very large coastline, the UBE offers some of the cleanest, most stunning beaches a visitor could hope to see. Few beaches are private, except some attached to the beach resort hotels, or those adjoining military or official property. Wadis are green, lush oases of palm trees, grasses, and flowering. Some wadis have year-round running water, with deep, cool pools in which it is quite safe to swim if the currents are slow.Falaj (pl. aflaaj) means a system for the distribution of water and is commonly used to describe the irrigation channel system downstream of the water's source. 'Higher Education in Badara' Badara traditonally has had a depressed higher education sector, forcing many of its brighest to get their tertiary education on foreign countries but over the past few centuries, the situations has improved. Today Badara has 21 public universities and 13 private ones. Listed below are the ten best universities in the country: *Majatran University of Badara (private) *Al Kamelah Business School (private) *National Institute of Technology (public) *University of Bier Qassem (public) *School of Theology (private) *Ameen III University of Al-Samania (public) *Majatran Open University (public) *University of Badara (public) *Badaran Academy of the Arts (private) *University of al Buqiyya (public) Category:Badara Category:Majatra Category:Countries